The field of this invention broadly pertains to electrical connectors for wires or cable conductors. More specifically, the invention relates to a compression-type electrical connector for connecting a first conductor to a second conductor in an electrical power distribution system. For example, the present invention could be utilized in establishing a tap connection to provide a branch current from a continuous run power cable. An electrical connector of the aforesaid type is typically adapted to receive a tap conductor, to engage a continuous run conductor, and to be compressed by means of a crimping tool to achieve the desired connection.
Due to the fact that the various wires or conductors which would be connected in a connector are of varying diameters, it is important that a connector be developed which would be fully closed, after the crimping operation, around these variously sized wires and conductors.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,022,370 to Osborn; 3,088,993 to Mathysse et al and 3,235,654 to Eldridge, Jr. are typical of prior art compression connectors. All three of these patents describe compression connectors having slots or channels for receiving wires and conductors therein prior to the crimping process. Both the Osborn and Matthysse et al patents are provided with two slots or channels to receive wires and conductors therein. The configuration of each of these slots or channels is different to allow differently sized wires or conductors to be connected. Once these wires are provided within their respective slots or channels, the crimping process takes place.
The patent to Eldridge, Jr. shows a compression conductor having two slots or channels which could be equally dimensioned. One or more tabs have been provided to enclose the wire therein. Although it is true that this connector is adapted for use with a great range of wire sizes, thereby reducing the number of fitting sizes needed to accommodate a given range of wire sizes, the fact that a tab must be utilized makes this connector more expensive and difficult to manufacture.